


What is coming into being

by raventree



Series: Necessity [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Community: hc_bingo, Forced Soul Bonding, Fury being Nice, Gen, Psychic Abilities, Temporary Character Death, accidental resurrection, iffy medical stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-14 21:12:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2203269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raventree/pseuds/raventree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate is not unalterable</p>
            </blockquote>





	What is coming into being

Darcy pulled away from the restraining hand of the Director and stumbled through the open door in to the Hulk room. In shock, she fell to her knees next to the body, reached out…  
Darcy Lewis reached, touched, caught hold of the unravelling threads of Philip J Coulson’s soul.  
For the space of an eternity they burn and freeze in equal measure as she weaves him back together, plucking loose threads of her own soul to replace those of his too fragmented. It is horribly intimate, this binding, of her to him and him to her, closer than parent and child, closer than lovers. She works with desperate instinct until he blazes brighter than sunlight and someone far away gasps a pain-filled breath and the world turns dark.  
Oh Thor what has she done?  
Fury catches Darcy before she can hit the deck. He feels the cold sweat on her skin, her laboured breathing, the dead weight in his arms and calls for more medics.

The heart monitors beep in time with each other, ignored by the room’s occupants. Fury, his feet sharing space at the end of Darcy’s bed, considered the report he’d received an hour before. It was full of medical jargon, request for this or that consultant and the need for further study. Translated; they had no more clue of what had happened, was still happening, than they had eighteen hours ago. Coulson had been upgraded from ‘death warmed over’ to ‘critical, but currently stable. Fury glanced over at his resurrected agent. Lewis had almost mirrored Coulson’s stats for a while, which had been particularly worrying, given her lack of gaping chest wound. Fury was just glad she’d stopped copying Coulson’s breathing. It had been creepy, in a way he found hard to describe. One of the heart monitors fell out of step. He looked back at Lewis. Her eyes were squeezed shut, her face turned away from the lamp. Fury switched it off, waited for Darcy to open her eyes again.  
“Ow.” She squinted at him. “Director? Where’s Phil?”  
“Next bed over. Still unconscious, but alive. Thanks to you. Want to tell me about it?”  
“I, I don’t know…” She trailed off, “I think I did something, bad. Like something I wasn’t supposed to, something I wasn’t supposed to know how to…” Darcy looked away, wiped at her eyes with her free hand.  
“I didn’t ask Phil. I think I was meant to, it was important… I did something, to both of us and I didn’t ask him.” Her voice went high, urgent, echoing the increased pace of the monitor. Fury yanked his feet off the bed, leaned in closer to the panicking young woman. He took her hands in his, careful of the I.V. line.  
“Listen to me, it’ll be alright.” He caught her gaze. “Coulson is alive. Because you did whatever the hell you did. He trusts you, he believes in you. Whatever happened, he won’t blame you. Whether you did it without asking first or not, he’s alive. Sort the rest out when he wakes up.”


End file.
